a battle for the girls
by madason167
Summary: When Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka are captured by a powerful kishen. What will Death the Kid, Black*Star, and Soul do to save their partners? Don't wanna give to much away. Rated T for curse words. Its really cute and fluffy. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsubaki was making dinner as Black*Star was changing into clothes after his shower. She had made him a large dinner for the work they had done today. "Black*Star. Dinner's ready." she called from the kitchen. "Alright, be out in a sec." Black*Star said. Tsubaki smiled. "Alright, but hurry. Its going to get cold." as she said this, there was a knock at the door. "Tsubaki, could you get that?" he called from his room.

Tsubaki got up and walked to the door. "How can I help-" she started. The thing at the door lashed out to her. She jumped out of the way. "Black-" before she could say anything else, the creature grabbed her and knocked her out. The creature then dragged Tsubaki's lifeless body out of the door, taking her away from her home.

Black*Star ran out of his room. "Tsubaki?" he said. "Tsubaki? Where are you?" His eyes fell on the open door. It was scratch marks on it, being wide open. Black*Star ran out of his house, calling for his lost weapon. "Tsubaki?!" there was no answer. Black*Star ran all the way to Soul's and Maka's house. Since Maka was a good friend of Tsubaki's.

"Soul, where's Tsubaki?" he asked, forcing the door open. "I can sure as hell tell you, she's not here." Soul growled, annoyed. "Why?" Maka asked. They were both sitting on the coach, watching a movie. "Because, she was making dinner and there was a knock at the door. I told her to get it, but then I heard a crashing sound, I ran out as fast as I could, but my door was stuck. When its finally opened, she was gone. The door was wide open, with marks on it."

Black*Star looked worried. "Black*Star, its okay. We'll find her." Maka said, getting up. "She could be anywhere, and I haven't told her how much she means to me. What if I never see her again, what if-" His voice cracked. Maka ran to him. "Oh, Black*Star." she embraced him. "Its okay, we'll find her." Black*Star nodded.

Soul got up as well. "Hey, why don't you stay here tonight. I'll walked about with you to get your stuff." he said. Black*Star looked at Soul. "Thanks." he whispered. Maka pulled away from him, smiling. "Then hurry. I'll pause the movie while you guys go. Then when your back, we can watch it." Soul nodded. "Lets go."

As they left, Maka quickly paused the movie and started to get the other bed into Soul's room.

Kid had just got out of his shower and put on some dry clothes. "Liz, what is for dinner tonight?" he asked as he took his towel and dried his hair. "Uh…sandwiches. that's what Patty made." she answered back. "You let Patty cook again?" Kid said. "Yup. I couldn't say no to my little sister. She means to much to me." she smirked. Kid sighed. "Alright. Then tomorrow, I'm cooking. Whether she likes it or not!"

They had all sat around the table when the door bell rang. "Hmm…I wonder who could be coming here at this time of night. Patty, could you answer that?" Kid asked. "Oookkayy!" she got up and answered the door. "Uh…" Patty said, then she screamed. "Patty?" Liz got up and ran to the door. But there was no sign of her sister.

Then out of no where, a thing grabbed at Liz. She shirked. But it knocked her out before she could say anything. Kid heard the scream and tried to get up. But it was no use. The chair was stuck to the floor. "Liz, Patty?" he struggled to get free. "Liz?! Patty?!" he yelled. The creature that took Tsubaki, took the twin pistils and ran out the door.

Kid's chair finally came unstuck and he ran for the door. There was no sigh of this weapons anywhere. Kid then became worried. He looked at the door. Three scratch marks glided on the door. He immediately took out this phone and called Black*Star.

"Hello?" he said. "Black*Star! Liz and Patty were just taken by some thing. I need your help to find them." Kid said. Regretting that he called Black*Star in the first place. He should have called Maka. "Uh, okay. Go to Maka's and Soul's house. That's where I'm going. The same thing happened to Tsubaki." Black*Star said over the phone. Kid's eyes widened. "Black*Star, what if this creature is targeting all of the weapons. Where's Soul?!" "Right next to me." Black*Star said, as he heard in the back round. "Who are you talking to?" "Black*Star. Let me talk to Soul. He needs to go somewhere safe so the thing can't get to him."

But of what they didn't know, was that this kishen that captured Tsubaki, Liz and Patty. Was going after, not Soul, but Maka. Black*Star said something that Kid couldn't grasp. "I'll meant you at Soul's and Maka's place. Hurry. The kishen might be coming for you now."

Kid quickly hung up the phone and ran out the door. Locking it of course, then dashed to Maka's apartment. Not knowing who was going next.

Maka had finished making Black*Star's bed when she sensed a kishen somewhere in the city. "It's close." she muttered to herself. Then a knock came from the door. "Soul, did you forget your keys again?" she asked, playfully. Not wanting to think about it now, because it might worry Black*Star. And he's already worried as it is.

There was no answer from the door. "Soul…" she walked to the door and opened it. The kishen was right in front of her. It was the kishen that took the weapons. She screamed and ran from the door. Maka quickly took out her phone and dialed Soul's number. "Hello?" he said. But she couldn't answer. The kishen grabbed hold of her and she dropped her phone. She didn't know Soul was on the phone, but she tried to scream. "Soul. Help! There's a kishen and-" she was cut off by the monster knocking her out of consciousness.

"Maka? Maka!" Soul called from the phone. The creature looked at it. Then it walked over to it, and smashed it. The creature then laughed. "They can't do anything without their girls, lets see how far the go to find them." it said, placing a small note on the coach. "See you soon, Black*Star, Kid, and Soul." its laugh echoed through out the apartment when he walked off with Maka over his shoulder. He then took the girl to where Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were. Hopping the experiment would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Because this is my first ever fan fiction. And, well, it means a lot. So here's chapter 2. Hope its good!**

Chapter 2

Kid ran to Soul's apartment to find that Maka's phone smashed. "Maka?" he called. Kid ran into her bedroom. She wasn't there. Kid checked all the room. Even Soul's. But she wasn't home. She was gone.

Soul and Black*Star walked into the room. Kid ran out and saw them. "She's gone." he told the boys. "It took her." Soul growled at the statement. "No. I was supposed to protect her. I…failed." he said, as he punched the wall. "Soul. You haven't failed yet." Kid said. Black*Star nodded. "Yeah. She's still out there. They are. We'll find them." Black*Star said.

Soul got up. "Your right. That god damn kishin isn't going to get my meister without a fight." he said. "Lets find the bastard."

As Maka was thrown into the small cell, still unconscious. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were in the same cell. Not big enough for them all but they had each other. Maka didn't move. She looked the worst among the four. "Maka!" Tsubaki yelled. She ran to her. Her hair was a mess. She had an oncoming bruise on her cheek. Her nose was bloody, her arms were covered in scratches at were bleeding. Her shirt was covered in blood, with three long scratch marks on it. Liz came up beside Tsubaki as she picked Maka up into her lap. Patty was in the corner, shacking, and Liz only left her to see Maka.

"Is she going to be okay?" Liz asked. "I don't know. She has to wake up first and tell me how she feels." Tsubaki answered. Liz nodded and walked back next to her sister.

After a while, Maka began to stir. "Ow…shit." she said while trying to sit up. "Maka! How are you feeling?" Tsubaki asked. "Not good. My stomach hurt and I don't think I can walk." Tsubaki looked at her ankle. It didn't look right. Now that she thought about.

"Maka? What happened?" Liz asked. "Well…" she started "It first started when me and Soul were watching a movie. It was scary so I was in Soul's arms." "Awe!" Liz said. "Anyway. We were half way thought the movie when Black*Star banged the door down. Demanding to find Tsubaki.

'Is Tsubaki here?!' he yelled. We said no. Then he started to talk about how he was going to-" Maka stopped, knowing Black*Star would get mad if Tsubaki found out that he liked her. "To do something to you, Tsubaki." she said. "Then he and Soul went to go get Black*Star's stuff for him to sleep over. He was going to explain the movie to him on the way there. So I was getting extra snacks and drink. Just in case Tsubaki was home again.

"When I was done. I sat on the couch. Wait for the two boys. Then I sensed a kishin near by. I immediately got up and walked to the window. I didn't want to alarm Soul, so I blow it off. I saw nothing, but I knew it was close. Then someone knocked on my door.. Thinking it was Soul. I got up and walked to the door. Teasing him that he forgot his keys. But it wasn't Soul. It was the kishin. It swung open my door and tried to grab me."

She took a shaky breath. "It lashed at me and I jumped back. But he got me in the stomach." she lifted up her shirt. "I tried to call Soul. But I don't think he answered. Then the kishen knocked me out." she put her shirt back down. "The next thing I knew, I was being cared on the things back to the cave. When I started to get out of its grip, it was surprised. Because it dropped me. I made a run for it, but trip and hurt my ankle. Then it got its chance and grabbed me again, pulling me unconscious." she started to cry.

"Soul. What if I never see Soul again. What if the thing tries to kill us." Tsubaki grabs Maka. "Its okay. They'll find us." she said to her. Tsubaki looks at her, Maka was really pale, from the lose of blood. And she was still bleeding. "Maka. Lie down. I know that your using all of your strength to sit up like this." Tsubaki ordered. "Ok." she said, before she fell asleep in Tsubaki's lap.

"Hello, little kitties!" a deep voice said. "Time for lunch." The kishen was right outside their cell door. Looking at the four girls. When they saw it, they couldn't look away. It had long dark arms, with scabs and scars on them. With short legs. The kishen's chest was covered by a large cloth, going down its torso and legs. It laughed at them. "Which one with she like the most?" he said. The kishen's face was covered in blood, like he was just finishing at fight to the death. And he won.

The kishen opened the door and looked at the four girl. "Now! Patty!" Liz shouted. Turning into a gun. Patty got up and grabbed Liz, she pulled the trigger. She fired so many times, the kishen backed away. Its screamed in rage. Then it puffed out its chest and walked towards the sisters. "Tsubaki?" Patty said. She nodded. "Right." half of Tsubaki's hair turned into a chain scythe. She grabbed the kishen's foot and dragged him under. He fell to the ground.

"RAHHH!" it screamed. Trying to get out of the chain. "You could get away with this!" The kishen started to get up. Tsubaki hesitated too long. The chain scythe broke from the kishen. Tsubaki screamed in pain, falling back. "Tsubaki!" Liz called. The kishen turned to face her, but all he saw was Maka, the only one who wasn't fighting. "I'll take this one." it laughed, scooping up Maka and storming out. He locked the door behind him.

"Lets see what Lady Medusa thinks about her." he said, walking away. "NO! Maka!" Patty screamed. Dropping Liz. Patty banged on the bars. Demanding that they opened now. But it was no use. Maka was gone. Going to the witch Medusa. Who knew what was going to happen there.

Soul, Kid, and Black*Star were walking out of Death City. When Soul stopped, clutching his chest. "M-Maka…" his knees hit the desert ground. Pain erupted from his chest, spreading all over his body. Kid looked behind him. "Soul! What wrong?" Kid asked him. Before Soul could answer. His red eyes shut and he clasped from the pain. "Soul…" the voice of Kid and Black*Star where quickly washed away.

**A/N: Nice ending, I know. So chapter 3 will be out soon. Just wait. Please Review. I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own this story. Hehe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Sorry about chapter two. Couldn't figure out how to get the stupid thing on the story, but got it now! So here chapter three. Hope you like it! Please read and review. Sorry for the horrible spelling. **

Chapter 3

"I have her. Lady Medusa." the kishen said. "Ah. Thank you. Um… What do you want to be called?" the witch asked in confusion. "Hm…I've given this some thought and I want to be called Hades. Because he means the lord of death and I like death." the kishen laughed. "Ok, Hades. Thank you for bringing me this one. She wont last any longer. Might be better to experiment now." Medusa laughed.

Maka stirred. "Tsubaki?" she whispered. But when she opened her eyes, she saw the witch. "Wh…I thought I-" she stopped and looked at were she was. "I'm not alive anymore. Thanks to you. But I am still a spirit and I can roam anywhere I want. And Hades here is my helper. He is doing things for me that I can't do in my poor state." the witch laughed. "But now that I have you here. I will punish you for making me look like this."

"Soul…" she whispered. Then the witch turned into a snake and entered the girls body. "Soul. I love you."

(**A/N: hehe, can I stop here? Nope! Its too short for a story like this. No no no! Ok. Keep on reading. don't mind me.)**

"Soul…" the boy heard. "Soul. I love you." Soul's eyes snapped open. "Wha?" he managed, he looked at where he was. _Desert?_ "Soul are you ok? We were walking and you just clasped in the dirt." Kid said. Looking at his friend, with a worried expression. "Yeah. I mean. Soul. What just happened? You seemeed fine a minute ago, and now your on the ground." Black*Star said. And helped his friend up off the desert ground. "Maka. She said that…" he trailed off. _Maka said that she loved me. But how. We aren't even right next to each other. How can she- _

"What? She what?" Black*Star said, walking. "She said, when I clasped, I heard her voice. She said that she loved me. Is that possible?" he asked Kid. "Um. I think so. When your loved one is on the brink of death that can happen." Once Kid said it, he wish he didn't. Soul immediately started to get worried. "What?! Maka! We need to go now!" Soul started to run. To where Maka was. He wasn't going to let this new Kishen take his true love. No. He was going to get her back.

**(A/N: yet again. I find a place to stop. But I don't. im not that kind of person to tease my readers. Well…maybe. Hehe. Ok. Keep reading. Its about to get good!) **

Tsubaki, Liz and Patty sat in the cell. Waiting for the kishen to bring back Maka. "What are they doing to her?" Tsubaki asked. "What if-" she didn't finish her sentence. They all heard foot steps. Not the kishen's but a small tap. Who then came into view was forest green eyes. Dirty blonde hair. A girl walking on a limp with her bare feet. "Hello. Children." but when she spoke. It wasn't her. It was the evil witch Medusa.

"Maka?!" Tsubaki ran to the caged bar. "What have you done with my friend?!" she screamed. Maka, or Medusa's, face was still very pale. "Oh. You don't want your friend to live? She was on the brink of death. So, she let me enter her body for her to heal. Your lucky I'm here. She's healing quiet nicely. Once she's done, however, I'm not leaving this body. I could do anything and you wont do a thing. Because if you hurt me. Your hurting Maka. Just like Rachel." the witch started to laugh.

"No! I knew Maka from when we were kids. She would never agree to this! She would rather die then become a host for you!" Tsubaki screamed. "You don't know that. Now. What were her last words to me. Oh that's right." Medusa cleared her throat, it then turned into Maka's voice. Her small whisper as the witch entered her body. "Soul… Soul. I love you." the witch then thought her head back in laughter. Her voice turning back into Medusa.

"She's a pathetic little weakling. She deserves to die. No one could love her. How could they. Look at her. Who wears sweater vests? And look at this chest. I think I liked Rachel's more then this girl's chest." the witch said. Tsubaki clenched her fists. "Its not about how she looks. Its about how she put her life to safe her friends. How she acts. You could never understand."

Liz got up. "Patty, change now. We take this bitch out. Now." Patty looked at her sister, confused. "But if we do. Then we hurt Maka." but Patty still changed into a gun and Liz fired at Medusa. In Maka's voice, she groaned in pain. "Liz, keep going. Hurt me. I don't care. Kill her!" it was the real Maka. Liz could see it in her eyes. "Maka…" Liz said. "Liz. Please. Just do it!"

"Stupid girl. I thought I had you under control." Medusa said. Liz took this chance to shoot her in the back. _Think of this as training. And this is just one of Stein's test to see how well Maka can hold up. _Liz thought. She kept shooting at the witch. "I'm sorry, Maka. I really am." the Witch fell to the ground. "Stop!" the witch said. Then Maka took control. "Liz! Stop!" Maka yelled. And she stopped.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty looked at the girl on the ground. "Maka?" Patty said. "C-Come back. Please."

Soul stopped running when they saw the woods for the hideout for the Kishen. "Maka?" he yelled. No answer. So he charged in.

(**A/N: I don't know if Soul's being very smart with this. But ok! Its his choice. Not mine.)**

"Hey! Stupid Kishen. Come out so I can kill you!" Soul yelled. "Hey! My name isn't 'Stupid Kishen' it's the ALL MIGHTY AND POWERFUL HADES." the kishen laughed. Soul growled. "I don't care. I'm going to get rid of you so I can have my meister back."

"So. Your Soul. Lady Medusa would be happy to see you. Come here. So I can kidnap you." Soul smirked. "Yeah, right." his arm turned into a scythe and he charged at the kishen. "Hades. Your soul is mine!" Soul yelled. And he sliced right thought the Kishen. "No! How could you defeat me? I am the all mighty powerful Hades! How!?" his voices dimmed into black smoke at he saw the kishen egg.

Soul quickly ate it and ran into the castle. "Medusa? I thought she was dead." he muttered to himself. He ran down a corridor and heard footsteps. He turned to see Maka. "M-Maka?" he said. She turned. But when Soul looked into her eyes. He immediately knew that wasn't Maka. It was the witch.

"Soul! I'm so glad you're here. Now you can die." she said in Maka voice. Smiling.

**A/N: Ok. So that's how its ending. Well, its good, right? What's ganna happen next? Hm? I don't know yet, but I'm thinking! Just wait and please review. This is my first, VERY FIRST Soul Eater Fanfic. So if I get things wrong, I'm sorry. So chap 4 will b up soon. In like a couple of days. Just got so busy. Ok, thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, thank you guys for the amazing reviews. They make my day when I read them. So here's chapter 4. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 4

Soul saw his meister, his best friend, and his true love with Medusa inside her. "Maka?" he was stunned. "What have you done?!" he yelled and his arm turned into a scythe. He charged at her. But then, he stopped. "Oh, Soul. What are you doing? Are you sure you want to hurt her?" Medusa laughed. "Vector plate!" and Soul was thrown back against a wall. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground.

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul! Soul run! Run now, before I kill you!" Once Soul heard this, he knew Maka was still there. Still alive. "M-Maka." he struggled to get up. He looked into her eyes. Hurt. He saw hurt in her eyes because she hurt him. "Maka, I'm not leaving here without you!" he screamed.

There were tears in her eyes "Soul…I-I won't be able to stop her. You need to leave. You need more help! You need-" she was cut off. "That's enough! You had your talk. Now, Soul, it is time for you to die." Medusa's voice said.

Medusa charged at Soul, but he quickly ran to the other side. "Maka! Fight it! We need you! Kid needs you. Black*Star needs you." he missed another attack from the witch. "I need you. Maka!" he yelled. "Maka! I love you! I need you with me everyday. How could I live without you? You're my world. I would give my life for you. Please. Come back!"

The witch laughed. "Do you really think that can help her? Well, Soul, you can always join us. Come on, Soul." Medusa stretched out her hand. "Would you like th-" the witch stopped. With her other hand, she some how found a knife. "Medusa. Stay away from my friends." it was Maka voice. She had stabbed herself. "Maka! No!" Soul yelled as she clasped to the ground.

Tsubaki was sitting there, with Liz and Patty. They were waiting. Waiting for Medusa to kill them. That's what she promised as Liz was firing at her. Liz didn't really full fire at Maka. She couldn't. She fired 3 times and stopped. "Why did Maka have to be the one to get possessed by Medusa?" Liz asked. Tsubaki lowered her head. "Maka is strong, and she means a lot to all of us. It wouldn't be a surprise to see if she had more then just that one kishen working for her."

They sat there for a while, waiting for something to happen when the three heard feet running very quickly. They looked at each other, then ran to the bars. What came into view was blue hair, and a determined face. Tsubaki looked up and saw Black*Star, running towards them. With kid. "Black*Star!" she called. He turned and saw her. The girl he could only really love. "Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled, and ran to the cell. "Tsubaki! Hold on! We'll get you out! Ok! I promise!" he then took his hand and put it up against the lock, shifting his soul wavelength to break it. When static came from his hand, the girls stepped back.

The lock exploded! Sending the door to open wide. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki ran into a hug with Black*Star. He had grown a bit from when they last hugged, so he was sill shorter then her. "Black*Star! I was so worried that you wont have came! Maka! She's-" Tsubaki couldn't bring herself to say what happened to Maka. Black*Star would be furious.

"Tsubaki, I will always come for you. Because….because." Black*Star said. "Tsubaki, I wanted to tell you think for a long time. I-I

love-" Black*Star said. Tsubaki smiled at her meister. "Black*Star. I love you, too." and she planted a kiss on Black*Star's lips, taking him back by surprise.

They were all happy. Kid had his weapons. And Black*Star had Tsubaki. They were just about to leave when they heard someone yell "Maka! No!" They all stopped dead in their tracks. That was Soul's voice. Black*Star and Kid looked at each other. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode." Black*Star said as Liz and Patty changed into guns. "Black*Star?" she said. "We're going to kill Medusa. Once and for all."

"No! We cant!" Liz shouted. "What Medusa did wasn't right but we can't kill her. Its impossible." Black*Star smirked. Tsubaki changed into a ninja sword. "Impossible? Yeah right. This witch is going down."

"Maka…" Soul looked at her lifeless on the ground. What happened next was unbelievable. Maka's body started to glow. A light yellow forming around her. Then a soul came out, but it wasn't Maka's, it was the witch's. Soul's eyes widened. The witch was finally dead. Here was her soul.

"Soul…" she croaked. She was paler then she was before. If she didn't get any special treatment, she will die. "Maka! Why did you do that?" Soul ran to her. Picking her up in his lap. "Because, if I didn't she could have killed you." her voice was weak, her breathing became slower. "Soul…Soul. I need to tell you something."

Soul was running towards Black*Star and Kid. "Maka. I'm not losing you, again. You mean a lot to me and if I lose you, then I couldn't live with myself. Maka. Just hold on a little longer. I love you, Maka. Don't leave me."

Maka then said "I love you, too." before she pass out from the loose of blood. Soul growled. "Black*Star? Where are you?" he yelled. "Over here man." Black*Star yelled back. Soul ran in the direction that Black*Star was yelling.

"Black*Star. We need to get out of here now." Soul said. Black*Star nodded. "Is the bloody witch dead?" he asked. Soul patted his pocket. Kid smiled. "She's finally dead." they started to run home. When they heard "Where are you going with my mistress? Get back here!" it was the only one that could be that voice.

Hades.

**A/N: So, like how I ended it. I just love cliffhangers. Please review how you liked this chapter because I like to read your reviews. They make me smile and laugh. So chapter 5 will be up soon. After I'm done writing it. Ok! Have a nice day! **


End file.
